


Three Is the Best Kind Of Crowd

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: (kind of), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Lance Stroll gets Appreciated™, M/M, Mutual Pining, cute boys sjjddh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: When Nicholas comes back into Esteban's life, he decides to take action instead of letting himself and two of his favourite Canadians pine after one another.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll/Nicholas Latifi, Nicholas Latifi/Esteban Ocon, Nicholas Latifi/Lance Stroll
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Three Is the Best Kind Of Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was suggested by a friend, so here it is :0 this is rather short but I hope it's as sweet as I wanted it to be

When Esteban saw Nicholas for the first time in a few years, he swallowed uncomfortably and averted his eyes to the ground. Of course he knew that the Canadian coming to F1 would mean that they'd see each other, but he didn't expect it to make him feel so awkward.

The two of them had had a short-running tryst in the past, nothing truly romantic or meaningful so they told themselves, just two horny teens who helped each other out. That didn't make it any less awkward for Esteban when he saw him for the first time in a few years, and he wondered if Nicholas felt the same rush of memories when they walked by one another.

Esteban made a point of letting it be obviously known that he and Lance were together whenever Nicholas was nearby. He would do things like wrap his arm around the Canadian and press his lips to his cheek, or hooking an arm around his waist and drawing him into a passionate kiss that always left Lance blushing and mumbling something about being in public. Esteban would nuzzle his nose against Lance's cheek and stare directly at Nicholas, blinking innocently as if he didn't know what he was doing.

He knew it caught Nicholas' attention from the way he noticed him widen his eyes and look away. At first, he thought Nicholas was looking because he too was reminded of what they had done together in the past. After all, it wasn't just when he and Lance were being affectionate that Nicholas looked; on multiple occasions Esteban caught him looking at him when Lance wasn't by his side.

However, there was one day in particular where Esteban saw Nicholas craning his neck and leaning forward. The Frenchman slowly crept forward and stopped next to him, glancing over to see what he was looking at, and he broke out into a grin when he saw that Nicholas' eyes were fixed on Lance, who was walking away.

"You like watching Lance walk away?" Esteban asked, which made Nicholas jump slightly, not having noticed him there before.

"Oh, um, sorry. I wasn't trying to like, check out your boyfriend or something," Nicholas awkwardly stuttered, turning a cherry red colour.

"It's no problem. I mean, I can't blame you, he's got a fantastic ass," Esteban said with a smile, letting out an exaggerated whistle as he watched Lance get farther and farther away.

They talked for a little while longer, with Nicholas quickly changing the subject to avoid any further embarrassment on his behalf, and Esteban was glad that they could be friendly to each other, even if there was some awkward history that they both weren't quite over. 

If Esteban was being honest, he wouldn't mind being more than friends with Nicholas again. The guy was friendly, humble, and very pretty, and Esteban genuinely enjoyed his company. His heart belonged to Lance though, and nobody could ever get between the two of them. So Esteban let his thoughts of Nicholas fade away, figuring it was just a phase and he'd get used to being around Nicholas again with time. 

That was until he noticed Lance giving Nicholas yearning looks, and Esteban knew that he had to try something. He slipped away from Lance quickly one day to find Nicholas and ask him an important question.

* * *

Lance and Esteban's favourite thing to do after race day finished was to curl up under a blanket and sit with one another, normally ending with one or both of them falling asleep. It was what they always did and it was what they were doing the Sunday after Esteban had noticed the three-way mutual pining between them and a certain other Canadian on the grid.

Time seemed to slow down and simultaneously slip away so quickly whenever Esteban was cradling Lance in his arms, the two of them wrapped in blankets and bed sheets. Esteban could tell how sleepy Lance was, and he found the sight of his boyfriend practically falling asleep in his arms to be the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

Esteban had one arm securely around his back and he was slowly stroking Lance's fluffy hair with his other hand. Lance had his arms around him and occasionally pressed kisses to Esteban's neck and collarbone, their legs tangled together beneath the sheets.

Lance yawned and rubbed his cheek against Esteban’s chest, appreciating the soft material of his shirt and keeping his arms around his waist. Esteban smiled fondly down at him, running a hand through his hair and further convinced that he was actually dating a sleepy puppy.

“You comfortable down there?” he asked. All he got was a nod in return and Lance leaning up to kiss his neck before resting his head on the Frenchman once more.

A knock at the door broke the peaceful silence that had permeated throughout the room, and Lance frowned and tugged on his hand when Esteban got up to answer it.

“They can wait, you’re so warm,” Lance mumbled wearily. Esteban chuckled and kissed the back of his hand before gently prying himself away from Lance and heading over to the door. 

"I'm expecting someone, love. Don't worry, I'll be right back," Esteban said with a smile as he walked to the door.

Lance pouted but made no move to protest, watching Esteban go and laying back down. The bed was warm where Esteban had been next to him and Lance pressed his cheek against it, hoping that whoever was there wouldn't come in and see him in his tired state.

He could hear Esteban talking to someone and peeked up to see him coming back with Nicholas trailing behind him, the two of them smiling. Lance raised an eyebrow, hoping for an explanation when Esteban sat on the edge of the bed, Nicholas sitting next to him and not sure what to do with himself.

"Lance, Nicholas and I used to be...romantically involved when we were younger," Esteban began, glancing between the two Canadians.

"Oh," Lance mumbled, tiredly rubbing his eye, "so...why is he here?" It occurred to him that the question sounded impolite and he hoped that Nicholas didn't take it that way.

"Because the three of us all like each other, so I figured he should come and spend time with us, see where things go from there," Esteban suggested with an easy shrug.

"If that's alright with you, that is," Nicholas added, a warm blush on his cheeks as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

Lance looked between the two and thought about it. He thought he had done a good enough job hiding his interest in Nicholas, and for a moment he felt guilty that Esteban had noticed him looking at another like that. But it occurred to him that Esteban had said _all three_ of them had eyes for one another, and he broke out into a smile and reached out for the two of them.

"Then come here, I'm getting cold again," Lance said, and he lay back down.

Esteban was back laying next to him in a second, wrapping his arms around Lance once more and letting Lance hide his face against his chest again. There was a dip in the mattress, and Lance felt Nicholas hesitantly lay down on the other side of him, his chest against Lance's back and he gently put a hand on his hip. Lance glanced over his shoulder and smiled softly at Nicholas, hoping to put him more at ease and let him know that he was welcome.

"Nicky, kiss me?" Esteban asked in a hushed voice, playing with Lance's hair again.

"Of course," Nicholas leaned over Lance's shoulder and pressed his lips to Esteban's. They kissed softly, as if it would shatter them to do more than gently brush their lips against one another's. Lance watched them through squinted eyes before leaning up to kiss Esteban's jaw, which made him pull away from Nicholas while giggling.

"Let me kiss him too," Lance whined, and Nicholas chuckled before kissing his cheek.

Lance rolled onto his other side so that he could face Nicholas, with Esteban now pressed against his back. Nicholas stroked his waist and pulled Lance into a kiss, his lips soft and welcoming. Kissing him felt different than kissing Esteban, but not unpleasant at all, and Lance was glad that Esteban had asked him to come.

He could feel Esteban resting his head on his shoulder, kissing the back of his neck. Lance parted from Nicholas and gazed up at him, feeling like he could have fallen asleep right there the second he closed his eyes. The feeling of being cradled in between them and wrapped up in the blankets was homely and Esteban's familiar presence along with the newness of having Nicholas there made him feel safe.

"You should come over more often," Lance mumbled, planting light kisses on Nicholas' cheek and down his neck. He felt Esteban smile against the back of his neck and knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"I think that would be nice," Nicholas murmured. He put his hand over top of Esteban's, which lay on Lance's side. 

Lance smiled blissfully and turned to lay on his back. He stretched to put an arm around each of the men beside him, and there were two pairs of warm lips on either of his cheeks a moment later. Tightening his grip on Esteban, he let out a soft sigh as Nicholas kissed down his neck.

"So are we in agreement that Nicholas should be a part of this relationship?" Esteban whispered into his ear.

Lance smiled and nodded, kissing the tip of his nose which always made Esteban laugh.

"I'd like that very much," he answered, looking over at Nicholas, "do you want that?"

"More than anything," Nicholas said with a broad smile, and the three of them embraced in celebration, with Lance in the middle where he was happier than he could ever remember being.

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon ❤️


End file.
